Peter Pan's Labyrinth
by Christopher Scott
Summary: This is Pan's Labyrinth, Peter Pan style. Contains same cast from PP with PL twist.Read/Review.truly, Christopher Scott: A Gentleman Thief
1. Prologue

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

I own nothing

Prologue

Once upon a time, there were 2 children, born in a land of enchantment. It was called Neverland. They would remain children, for in Neverland, nobody ever grew older. The princess of the two was named Princess Wendy. The boy was her guardian and her love. He guarded her and listened to her stories every night, at bedtime. Eventually, her stories began to change. The princess and the prince in each story grew up and, supposedly, lived happily ever after, which the boy doubted, because Neverland's never grow up seemed to him to be great, because he didn't want to think of his beloved growing up to die. He tried to convince her, but, one night, she snuck out and went to the world of growing up. The boy began a frantic search for her, but when they found her, she had grown up and died. The boy cried long and hard until he realized that this was not goodbye forever. As long as she was buried on the grown up world, she couldn't be lost forever. So a sentry-post was set up to wait for her at one location, where the draw of Neverland would pull her. The sole sentry played his mirthless pipes to while the time away, until flesh became stone, and a boy turned to statue, waiting for the Princess to arrive.


	2. Chapter 1

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 1

This is a rather pointless thing;

I obviously don't own Tinkerbell, Bobble, Peter Pan, or Pan's Labyrinth.

Wendy Darling was moving to a new home. She was burying herself in her love of fairy tales, which she had a mysterious love of, to ignore the fact that her ill and pregnant mother had remarried after the death of her father, George Darling. Wendy did not particularly like Captain James Hook, but her mother had married him, so they were moving to a far off location, where Hook, whom Wendy was certain was named for the hook that replaced his right hand, had a base with his men, who looked like pirates to Wendy.

According to Hook, who had a pocket watch with a crocodile engraved on the cover that he always looked at, as though he was counting each tick it took as an important part his life, there was this militia called the Lost Ones, who were a "band of savages", that lived in the mountain near the base. He assured them, however, that the base was well defended and had this old stone maze that Wendy could play in. That was a "Get lost, brat" if Wendy ever heard one.

She wandered the maze aimlessly for a while until she felt a strong pull towards a passage that looked kind of older than the rest. She followed it, until she came across the ruins of a tower. Then she went to where the top fell. Perched on what was once a roof was a statue of a boy playing on a set of panpipes. The pipes were carved in intricate detail, having pictures of two fairies dancing together on them. In contrast, the boy might have been as intricate, but time had not been kind to it. It had evidence of its age all over it. It was so corroded that, where the face once was, there was only empty space that looked full of holes. Without thinking, she brushed its hair, which was the only bit of the head still in detail and was very messy. The statue jerked, leaping to its feet.

"Princess Wendy!" the statue-boy exclaimed, "you've returned!"

"Do I know you?" she asked, confused.

The boy obviously did not hear he as he shook his pipes, shouting, "Tink, Bobble, wake up! It's Wendybird!"

"I don't remember you!" Wendy shouted at the boy and the two fairies who leapt off of the pipes.

"Do you remember Neverland?" the boy asked her.

No."

"You were its princess! Don't you remember dancing with the fairies at dawn, feasting with the Indians at night? Don't you remember me? I know you're Princess Wendy! You were drawn here, I felt the magic flow! You have to remember!"

The girl fairy, who Wendy thought was beautiful, whispered to the boy in a tinkling language. Statue-boy turned to the boy fairy, who had huge eyes behind his tiny dewdrop glasses. Boy Fairy, as Wendy dubbed him nodded.

Statue-boy turned to her giving off a feeling of sadness. Wendy had to fight the urge to give this statue boy a hug.

"You may not remember, but Tink and Bobble told me that you are her. They also said that there are three tasks that will help you remember and help you return to Neverland," Statue-boy told her, "If you want proof, tell me do you like fairy tales?"

"Yes, but…" she began.

"If you agree to the tasks, we'll know and be in touch. Since Bobble is your fairy, he'll be close…"

"What do I call you?" Wendy asked, trying to get a word in edgewise.

"Um, you can call me the Piper."

"What's your real name?"

"If you pass the tasks, you will know…" the Piper said turning to stone.

The fairy called Tinkerbell gave the fairy Bobble a hug and a kiss and went back to the pipes, turning to stone once more.

"Well, Bobble, looks like we've got some tasks ahead of us," Wendy said, stroking the Piper's head before heading back to Hook's fortress.


	3. Chapter 2

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 2

For some reason, I have to reiterate this.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT'S COPYRIGHTED

Wendy was late for dinner, so Hook sent her to bed without supper. Wendy's mother was too sick to even be visited in her room, so Wendy had nothing to do. Bobble was flying close by. Nobody notice him as he was disguised as a dragonfly. When they got to Wendy's room, however, he turned back into a fairy.

"Why do you think I'm the Princess Wendy that the Piper told me I was?" she asked him not expecting a response.

"Well, Wendy," Bobble responded in a kind of high voice with a Scottish accent, "every fairy recognizes their child, no matter if their child doesn't recognize them."

"You can talk?" Wendy asked, rather surprised.

"Of course I can talk, Wendy. More importantly, though, you can understand me."

"Why is that important?"

"Only a fairy's child can understand them. You remember when Miss Bell was talking to Pe… Piper? You only heard a tinkling of bells."

"What were you about to refer to the Piper as?" she interrogated.

"I'm glad to know that you are getting back to being acquainted with Bobble, Princess Wendy," The Piper told her, walking out of the shadows of her room, "I have come to tell you what the first task is."

"What is it?" she asked, brimming with anticipation.

"A mile from the Lost One's base, there is a statue with great value to you. You might not recognize it, but is called, at the moment, Slightly Shattered. Guarding the statue is a gargoyle called the Tootles. Said gargoyle will help you as far as a yard full of statues. You must find the Slightly Shattered and wake it up. It won't get up unless you remember how to wake it up. Good luck," the Piper said going so far as to give her a hug. She felt something strangely right and familiar brush her consciousness during the hug. As the contact ended, she noticed that his face had fewer holes in it, and, if she squinted, she could almost make out a mouth.

"How's Tink?" Bobble asked the Piper.

She misses you fiercely, but why don't you ask her yourself?" the Piper asked him, pointing at the fairy flying right over his shoulder. Tink flew at Bobble and gave him a long kiss.

"Yuck!" the Piper teased his fairy, causing her to smirk at him and tinkle something that made him stammer at her. Regaining his composure, he shouted, "My dearest one does not do that!"

Wendy felt kind of left out in the conversation, and also depressed. She had been kind of hoping that the Piper was single, because she had thought that he had feelings for her. Evidently this was only his job. He must have had somebody waiting for him in this "Neverland" that he had mentioned. However, she was hoping that if he stuck around long enough, the Piper might get feelings for her. I'll see if he does like me, she thought hopefully wishing that he did.


	4. Chapter 3

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 3

Nothing is mine.

Wendy wandered off from the fortress, deep into the forest, until she came across an adorable statue of a small boy with bat wings. Suddenly, the Tootles, which was who the statue obviously was, jumped to life in the same way that the Piper had. Unlike the Piper, however, it jumped at her giving her a hug, shouting "Mother!"

She returned the boy's hug, something about him calling her mother felt strangely right, even though she was too young to have a child.

"Mother, Slightly needs help." Tootles said.

"Then take me to him, dear Tootles." She replied.

The pair walked for a while, with Tootles holding her hand so she wouldn't get lost. Suddenly, he stopped and said, "Mother, I need to stop here. The magic won't let me get any farther from the watchtower without getting stuck like Slightly."

"Wait here for me, then, my dear," Wendy replied gently.

She walked down a valley full of statues, none of which looked like people, until she came across one that looked like a boy, just barely older than Tootles, who had hawk wings. She looked at him and felt recognition for the statue. She looked at Bobble and got a brilliant idea. She suddenly grabbed Bobble and shook him, causing him to scream in terror, as nobody likes to be shaken like a container of salt. The boy statue suddenly came to life and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, mother," Slightly said. She was glad to help the boy and smiled as he flew off in the direction of the watchtower.

"Next time, just ask, Wendy," Bobble said "by the way, how did you know that pixie dust would help?"

"I just did."

"I think that the Piper would be pleased by that news."

"That brings us back to…"

Look at what was underneath Slightly," Bobble interrupted, "it's a piece o' something."

Wendy picked it up and pocketed it, saying, "Come on, I bet that the Piper would know what it is."

When they left the field, they met up with Tootles, who said, "Father will be very pleased to hear that Slightly is okay."

"Who is…?" Wendy began to ask, when suddenly, Tinkerbell arrived. She talked to Bobble, who turned to Wendy afterwards and said, "The Piper sends his congratulations on a job well done. He is coming here as we speak."

"No, he is here," the Piper laughed, "Tootles, can you come here for a second?"

"Yes sir," Tootles replied.

The Piper lifted him up into his arms and gave him a hug, whispering something to him. Whatever he said Tootles nodded to and said, "Mother, F…Piper said that we need to go back to the fortress. He said that he'll tell you the next task there."

"Again, congratulations," the Piper said, hugging her in congratulations. His face seemed to have fewer holes than last time, and she could make out the basic constructs of each part of a face where they would be.

"Oh, and don't worry," the Piper added "nobody will see Tootles unless he is not moving. They will never hear him. If anybody asks, Tootles is your imaginary friend. As a gargoyle, he was in your room when you arrive, and you keep him because it makes you feel safe. Have a great evening, Princess Wendy."

The Piper and Tink left, causing both Wendy and Bobble to feel saddened.

"Mother," Tootles said, "Piper said that we need to go to the fortress."

"Okay, dear," Wendy said, and then asked him, "What were you going to call the Piper?"

"I am sorry, Mother, but the Piper has given me direct orders not to, in anyway whatsoever, give you a way to get information in regards to his name or the letters of it."

"It's okay, dear. I understand"

They walked for a while, the only sound being the beating of Bobble's wings in his dragonfly form.

"Mother?" Tootles asked silently.

"Yes, dear?"

"I missed you."

When he said that, Wendy lifted him up and carried him back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 4

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 4

If I owned any of the stuff this is based on, I still would be here for fun; I would just be running my own publishing company.

Wendy got to her room undisturbed, but heard Hook talking to a doctor.

"What are the chances of them living?" he asked.

"If she does not get better soon, she will die in childbirth," the doctor replied.

"If it gets down to that, Make sure my son lives."

"Yes… Captain," the doctor replied in a slightly disgusted tone.

Wendy went for a walk, after putting Tootles down for a nap. She didn't know where Bobble was, but she was certain that he was safe. As she walked through the maze surrounding the watchtower, she suddenly heard the beautiful music of a set of panpipes. She hid in the shadows, listening to the music of the enchanted pipes.

It was him. The source of her strange new feelings. The Piper really did live up to his pseudonym. He played a song of love and loss. Suddenly, Wendy, who had always maintained control, who had never cried when anybody could see, began to sob.

It was her cries that alerted him to her presence. She was sobbing. He put away his pipes and went to her.

"Wendy, are you okay?" he asked, not noticing that he had dropped using her title.

"I'm fine, Peter," she replied, giving him a start. She had called him something other than Piper.

"What did you call me?" he asked, unable to hide the excitement from his voice. He had to know.

"I think I called you Piper," she responded.

His hope was crushed. She was so close. She had almost remembered him. She was so close. It wasn't fair. She was so close to remembering him. He began to cry for the past, for her, for himself. His tears fell long and hard, causing Wendy to feel sad for him.

Normally, when she felt sad for a person, even if it was her mother, she would only give them a hug. For some reason, however, she gave him a kiss. Suddenly, she thought of how he had mentioned having a loved one and began to pull away. He turned to her and said, "Thank you for the thimble, Princess Wendy. I feel much better now."

She smiled at him and said, "You're welcome Piper."

She looked at his face to see if anything had regained its original shape. She could make out a nose and a mouth, as well as indentations where his eyes would be. He looked down, seeming embarrassed, and said, "Would you like to know what your nest challenge is?"

"Yes," she replied pleasantly.

"Your mission is to go to a statue of a ship, which will be labeled on the side with the words 'The Jolly Roger'. Onboard, in the captain's cabin is a row of three alarm clocks. You need to guess which one the correct one is, judging by the type of clock. Once you get that, be careful when you step out, because one loud noise will wake up the crocodile-man statue. Good luck Princess Wendy."

"Call me Wendy. Just Wendy," she replied, feeling right by telling him that.

"Very well, Wendy," he said in a cautious tone "Have a nice evening."

"Piper," she called him as he turned to walk away.

"Yes, Wendy?" he asked, feeling hopeful.

"I l… Why did Slightly and Tootles call me 'Mother'?"

"Because you took care of them like a Mother, before you left."

"Who was Father?"

"You'll remember when you succeed in the next two challenges."

"What if I don't?"

"You will, you're much smarter than twenty boys."

"Thank you for the talk, Piper, it was nice seeing you."

"It was great seeing you, too, Wendybird."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, now get to bed. You'll need to be wide awake to do the task."

"Alright, Piper," she acknowledged. He kissed her hand and walked her to the fort. Giving her another hug, he then left her at the gate.


	6. Chapter 5

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 5

Why, no, I don't own these things

Wendy walked back into the valley that she had found Slightly in with a determined step. She was going to find what she was looking for. When she did that, she would remember whatever it was that Piper was desperate for her to remember. She smiled to herself, thinking of how she had kissed him. She would need to tell him that a kiss wasn't a thimble.

Then again, he always was a forgetful boy, she thought with a giggle. Her eyes widened because of what she had just thought. She had thought that he was always forgetful. She didn't recall meeting him, and yet she could remember that as a fact. She smiled at this. She was remembering things already.

Bobble always encouraged her to keep focus on what she knew. That was another thing that she remembered. She just couldn't recall, however, what she had called Piper the last time she saw him.

Suddenly, Bobble pointed at a statue of a pirate ship. It reminded her of Hook and his band of ruffians. She had actually gone to where the Lost Ones were rumored to be hiding. All she found were statues of American Indians. She would need to talk to Piper about them. Her mind returned to the task at hand, however, when she saw a statue of a crocodile on two legs. It reminded her of the crocodile on Hook's pocket watch. She tiptoed past it, Bobble perched on her shoulder.

When she entered the captain's cabin, she saw a line of three alarm clocks, one next to the other. She saw one with a hand of gold attached to its back. She took it, leaving as quietly as she came.

She began to tiptoe away, when, suddenly, the alarm on the clock went off. The bipedal crocodile ticked. It ticked again. It began to smile evilly and began to chase after Wendy, who ran the second that the alarm went off. Suddenly, it began to catch up with her. She tripped over a root that was out of the ground. It was going to catch up with her. Bobble couldn't help her; he was stuck on her shoulder by a few good threads. They were done for.

Suddenly, Wendy felt a pair of stone hands pull her into the air. She looked up to see Piper, smiling kindly at her. He took the clock and pried the gold hand off the clock. It turned to a grayish flesh as Piper threw it as far away as possible. The crocodile seemed to lose interest in the larger meal and chased after the cadaverous hand. Piper took her back to the watchtower, taking a gasp of pain. Suddenly, he got up to his feet and smiled at her in an amused fashion.

"Only you Wendylady, only you," he laughed, as though they hadn't just narrowly escaped death.

"Only me, what?" she asked.

"Only you could walk through a dangerous obstacle, get in trouble, and yet do everything perfectly."

She scrutinized his face carefully. It was even less corroded, now.

"How exactly is your face healing, Piper?" she asked.

"My happy thought."

"Which is…?"

"You," he mumbled so softly that she couldn't hear.

"What?" she asked, hoping he said what she thought that he said.

"You know," he said in a relaxed tone, "I don't really remember. I can tell you this, though, I am glad to be here with you right now. Goodnight, Wendylady."

"Goodnight, love," she replied, not noticing the nickname she called him. She gave him a kiss goodnight.


	7. Chapter 6

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 6

Really, what of these things has my name as a part of the creation process?

Wendy felt thrilled. She had beaten her second challenge. Now only one stood in the way of her regaining the rest of these mysterious memories that kept popping up. She smiled at the thought.

"Hello, Piper," she said, somehow sensing his lurking in the shadows.

"How do you always know when I arrive," he asked.

"I've only ever done this once," she replied.

"You used to do that all the time. Drove me crazy."

"Really?"

"Yes, every time I tried to sneak up on you, you'd always go, 'Hi, Pe….Piper.'"

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing Wendybird."

"'Wendy what'?"

"Nothing."

"You called me Wendybird! Admit it!"

"How would either of us benefit from that knowledge?"

"It would give us closure on the statement."

"No, it won't, but, yes, I called you Wendybird."

"Why?"

"Maybe when you remember, my dear, maybe when you remember."

"You know I hate it when you do that!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked, getting thrilled.

"I hate it when you keep things secret from me."

"You remember!"

Bits and pieces are coming back."

"Do you remember my name?"

"I keep almost remembering. I wish I could, but I can't, Piper."

"I can't wait until you do, my dear Wendybird."

"Why do you…" she began. He cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips. Wendy pulled away after a moment, and then noticed him reaching into a stone coat pocket. He pulled out an acorn made of stone, and gave it to her. It turned to a real acorn when he released it from his hand.

"This is for you, Wendybird," he explained, "One kiss."

"Thank you Piper,"

He led her back to the fortress and told her that he would tell her the next task in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 7

Still looking up who actually owns the rights to Peter Pan.

Guillermo Del Toro owns Pan's Labyrinth.

"Wendybird, wake up," a familiar voice said, "You were calling for me in your sleep."

"I was crying out 'Piper'?" she asked.

"Not exactly."

"How loud was I calling?"

"Just barely above a whisper."

"How did…?"

"Do you want to know what your next challenge is, now that you're awake?"

"Of course, Piper."

"You must find the statue that was once the Neverbird. You must move its nest back to the watchtower."

"Very well," she replied. She got out of bed and pretended to trip. He automatically leapt into action and caught her.

She smirked inwardly at this. He was so chivalrous that getting him into more romantic situations would be easy. She smiled innocently at him and kissed his cheek.

"Well," she smiled, "Shouldn't I be on my way Piper?"

"Um, of course, um, Princess Wendy," Piper stammered helping her up to her feet.

"Bobble," she called, "We've got to go save the Neverbird."

"Of course we do," Bobble replied sarcastically, "because fairies can run on an hour o' sleep and help carry a statue o' a wee baird to boot."

"You wouldn't be so tired" Piper remarked, "If you hadn't been playing tag with Tink all night long."

"Er, that's beside the point."

"Come on, Bobble," Wendy said, "Bye, Piper, I love you."

"What?" he asked, smiling at her slip-up.

"I said, 'Bye Peter, I'll miss you'," She stammered

"That was oh-so-subtle, 'Wendybird'." Bobble teased.

"Shut up, Bobble, or I'll shake you again."

"Bye Wendybird," Piper said, giving the direction she left by a longing gaze.


	9. Chapter 8

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 8

What could I possibly own?

Wendy was walking with a tired Bobble resting on her shoulder and a hyper Tootles with her. The little statue-boy would not allow her to go do something as taxing as that without any help. The task was relatively simple when she thought about it. They just needed to find a statue of a bird and bring it to the watchtower. The task was easier said than done.

When they got there, there were over one hundred statues of birds in their nests. They began to look around. They were about to give up, when suddenly, Wendy saw an interesting nest. The "nest" was a broad-brimmed hat. Wendy picked up the nest and was having trouble getting it up. She was about to grab Bobble, when he darted to the side, saying, "Oh no, you don't! I'll do it myself!"

He fluttered his wings over the nest, making it float. Wendy was so thrilled that she floated off the ground. She lifted the nest, and Tootles flew next to her, gliding with his little bat wings. The three of them got to the watchtower with their prize and called Piper. His face was almost completely fixed. Wendy could see his eyes and his nose was almost done growing back. There was a small chunk of his jaw missing, however.

"Wendybird, you did it! I knew you could!" he laughed and smiled.

A flood of memories overcame her. She remembered Tootles, Slightly, some twins, and a small boy named Nibs. She tried to recall this "Neverland" as well as Piper's real names. She couldn't. She began to cry.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Piper asked her.

"I don't remember everything; I can't remember Neverland or your real name." she sobbed.

"That's because there was a mistake," a soft feminine voice said. Wendy looked up and saw Tinkerbell.

"What was the mistake?" Wendy asked, hoping that this information would help.

"Not every good person from Neverland is accounted for. Nibs, the Twins and the Indians are missing. Without all of your friends, you can't remember everything."

"Were the Indians American, by any chance?" Wendy asked, remembering the base filled with statues of American Indians.

"You know where they are?" Tink asked.

"Yes, I'll take you to them."

"Tomorrow," Piper interjected, "she needs her rest. If the Indians are here, then so is he."

Wendy was lead home by Piper, as Tootles had gone to bed already, due to extreme fatigue.

"Goodnight, my Wendybird," he said.

"Goodnight, my Peter Pan," she responded.

"What?" he asked, his heart racing at the name she called him.

"I said goodnight, my Peter Pan, what's so odd about that? It is your name," she said matter-of-factly.

"You just remembered my name!" he almost cried out, but managed to whisper it so that Wendy wouldn't get caught and Tootles wouldn't wake up.

Wendy's eyes widened as he said this. She remembered his name! The one thing that she had been trying to remember since she had first met him! She was so thrilled that she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Both kids' eyes widened as soon as they pulled away. They were both speechless. Piper was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Um, goodnight, Princess Wendy."

"Goodnight, Peter Pan."

The boy flew off from her windowsill, and Wendy was certain that she heard a lud crow coming from the direction of the watchtower.


	10. Chapter 9

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 9

Why do I bother? You know what my involvement in regards to the copyrighted works this is based on is.

Wendy was woken up suddenly by two hands shaking her into awareness. The owners of the hands were a pair of fraternal twins that Wendy had spoken to once or twice. Both were a few years younger than her and seemed to have horribly bent backs. Bobble woke in his dragonfly form, ready to transform and stab the intruders at the slightest violent gesture.

Then, suddenly, the unexpected happened. The girl of the twins saw Tootles stir and cried, "Tootles!"

Her brother turned and saw the little statue and said, "It is you! Tootles, where have you been?"

"Waiting for Mother, Sam," Tootles replied, "It is great to see you two."

The girl turned to Wendy and said "Mother? Is it really you?"

"It's me, little Samantha," Wendy replied, remembering the duo now that they were in the light.

Bobble turned into his fairy form as Tootles asked them, "What have you been doing here, and where are your wings?"

"We've been watching the old Codfish since the magic flow restarted, to make sure that he never harmed Mother…" Samuel said.

"…which is why we are here. We need to get Mother back to Neverland, before he gets her. Now that her mother has died, she has no defense, and he knows who she is," Samantha continued for him.

"My mother died?" Wendy asked, sorrow filling her heart.

"I'm afraid so, Mother. She and the baby died in childbirth," Samantha said.

"At least Hook thinks that baby Michael died," Samuel added, cradling a bundle, "We've got him right here. We can make him a Lost Boy a week after the upcoming battle."

"Battle?" Wendy asked.

"The Codfish wants everybody from Neverland except his murderous crew to be destroyed. They are mounting an attack on the Indians. They plan to attack at sunset."

"Take us to the watchtower," Wendy demanded, "Peter needs to hear this."

The Twins took off their cloaks, revealing the wings of a dove and a raven. The odd looking group of fliers hurried off to the watchtower.

Peter was sitting there waiting for Tootles, Bobble, and Wendy, when they arrived with the Twins. He leapt out of his seat and gave the pair a hug.

"Sam and Sam," he smiled at the two, his face now only missing a chunk of his jaw, "It is good to see you."

"We've got a problem," Samuel said.

"Hook plans to destroy the Indians," Samantha said.

"We do have some good news," Samuel added.

"We have a baby that we took from the fortress," Samantha completed.

"Your news was expected, Sam and Sam," Peter replied. "Why do you think that Wendy and I were for a huge chunk of the night, Tink?"

"We brought the Pickaninny tribe back from being just statues," Wendy said, "Isn't that right, Lily?"

"Yes," Warrior Princess Tiger Lily of the Pickaninny tribe replied, stretching from lifetimes of stillness, "It is."

"Now, let's go fight some pirates," Wendy said.


	11. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

Peter Pan's Labyrinth

Chapter 10

Really, I mean it. I own nothing.

"So, we're not outnumbered," Samuel said.

"We're just waiting," Samantha finished.

"Yes," Wendy replied.

Piper laughed at the group.

"We've got the air," he remarked, "As well as a nice, but unexpected surprise for the old Codfish."

"Which is?" Tiger Lily asked, growing curious, since she had heard nothing of the planning.

"You'll see," Wendy remarked, "Let's just say that they're very handy."

Slightly flew down to the ground and said, "Pirates are almost here. Everybody, stay perfectly still."

"Oh look," Tootles remarked mischieviously, "Slightly and Tiger Lily are right next to each other. What a cute couple. That must be why Slightly got caught halfway to where your tribe was."

If stone could blush, Slightly and Tiger Lily would have done so.

Footsteps were heard from the forest, so everybody froze. The pirates got to the middle of the clearing, when Wendy shouted, "Now!"

The Indians, Lost Ones and fairies decimated the pirates in a matter of seconds. Then, Hook sauntered into the clearing and said, "Now, Pan, are you going to fight me?"

Peter turned to the captain, his eyes full of amusement and hatred as he said, "Of course not, James Hook. It would not be a fair fight, seeing as I always win. Therefore, I brought you a friend from Neverland to answer your challenge.

"Who are you blathering about boy?"

"Listen, Hook. Listen carefully."

The field fell silent as Hook waited for an answer.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Hook's eyes widened in terror. The crocodile grinned at him.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

It ate him in one gulp and became a statue once more.

"That was easy," Wendy remarked.

"Yes it was," Peter replied.

Wendy turned to him and saw that he still had a chunk of his jaw missing. She felt something in her pocket all of the sudden. She remembered what it was. It was the thing that she and Bobble had found.

"Peter," she asked, showing it to him, "What is this?"

"My jaw!" he exclaimed, "You found it!"

She put it where it went, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. Suddenly, everybody had regained color. She recognized everything.

"Peter," she smiled, "Let's go home. Does that sound like a good idea, Father?"

"Indeed, Mother," he replied, "Do you remember the way?"

"Second star to the right, and straight on until morning. I'm not as forgetful as you are."

Suddenly, he lifted her up.

"I'd like another thimble," he said in a playful, matter-of-fact tone.

"So would I," she replied, ignoring the fact that he had, yet again, referred to it as a thimble rather than a kiss. She was the one who told him that a kiss was a thimble in the first place, so he would never believe that.

Epilogue

Off they all flew to Neverland, where they all lived happily ever after.

Because, after all, every story needs a happy ending.


End file.
